This invention relates to treatment of sewage waste commonly called sludge and, more particularly, to an aerobic system for treating the sludge. While sludge may be treated in a digester by means of anaerobic or aerobic bacteria, it has been found in the past the aerobic bacteria work much faster in the decomposition of the active ingredients commonly found in sludge. The aerobic bacteria are controlled and maintained at the optimum level with the amount of sludge being introduced to insure the system will continually operate at maximum capacity. The present invention may be designed as one portion of an overall waste treatment system commonly used by various municipalities, or the total system may be designed for utilizing the present invention.
This invention relates to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 580,521 filed June 23, 1975 which is hereby incorporated by reference.